Plumber's on Ice
by Smarty 94
Summary: Ben, Spongebob, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina end up in Antartica and must find their way back to America to stop Quackerjack from aquiering a very powerful brain. Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck comes to the manor for a visit, but finds out that all the money in his money bin has been stolen by the Beagle Boys.
1. Trapped in Antartica

Quackerjack was on springs jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Whilst holding a brain in a jar.

"At last, the only ever known brain with a very powerful cerebral cortex. With it, the League will be able to take control of the universe. Not even one of those do good heroes in the mansion, even Ben Tennyson can stop me." said Quackerjack.

Ben who was Crashopper was chasing Quackerjack.

"You're not the only one who can play these jumping games Quackerjack." said Crashopper.

"Says who?" said Quackerjack.

"Says me." Crashopper said.

Quackerjack jumped over to a building and nearly bumped into Spongebob who was in a standard Plumber uniform. The sponge pulled out his nun chucks and attacked Quackerjack, causing him to let go of the brain.

Crashopper managed to grab the brain before it hit the ground. The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted the alien back to Ben.

"Finally, the brain is safe." Said Ben.

"That's a relief." Said Spongebob.

Quackerjack got back on his feet.

"You might have managed to get that brain, but I'll get it back for the League." Quackerjack said before hopping off once again.

Spongebob and Ben looked at each other.

"He's a crazy duck." Said Spongebob.

"More so than Daffy." Said Ben.

Later, the two were down on the streets with Max Tennyson and Magister Patelliday.

"The brain has been re acquired once again." Said Ben.

"Good, now we can keep it in Plumber's HQ and study it some more." Said Max.

Spongebob became confused.

"Why is this brain valued by everyone?" said Spongebob.

Patelliday looked at Spongebob.

"Because the brain has lots of powers because of its highly developed cerebral cortex." Said Patelliday.

Spongebob looked at the brain.

"So this thing can do anything? Even send me, Ben, and those three monsters' he keeps on talking about to Antarctica?" said Spongebob.

Suddenly, the brain started to glow and it zapped Spongebob and Ben, causing the two to disappear.

Max and Patelliday became shocked.

"Maybe we should keep this in storage." Said Max.

Meanwhile in the city dump; Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm were hanging out in their room.

"You two doing anything? I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go up to the surface and scare some humans." Said Ickis.

Ickis smiled.

"I was thinking of dressing as a human and going to a movie to see that new Godzilla movie." Ickis said.

Krumm smiled.

"I'm in." said Krumm.

"Me to." said Oblina.

Suddenly, the three were zapped before disappearing.

In Antartica, Ben, Spongebob, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm suddenly appeared.

Ben looked at Spongebob angrily.

"Nice going. You activated the brain's powers." said Ben.

The three Monsters turned to Ben.

"Ben?" Ickis asked.

Ben turned to his monster friends.

"Ickis, Oblina, Krumm?" Ben asked, "What are you three doing here?"

"We were going to catch the new Godzilla movie and next thing you know, we end up here." said Krumm.

Ben turned to Spongebob.

"I'll get you for this." said Ben.

Ben charged at Spongebob but the sponge split in half, making Ben miss before the sponge pulled himself back together.

Ben growled.

"You just ed._had to activate the brain." Said Ben.

Ickis, Oblina and Krumm are confused.

"Brain?" They asked.

"Long story." Said Spongebob.

The whole story came out.

The monsters were shocked.

Ickis got up to Spongebob's face.

"YOU ACTIVATED A VERY POWERFUL BRAIN!?" yelled Ickis.

Oblina slithered around SpongeBob.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" The black and white monster shouted.

Even Krumm was mad.

"I can't believe someone would be stupid enough to do something like that." Said Krumm.

"Please, what could go wrong if it's now activated?" said Spongebob.

"Well you could shatter all reality in the mere blink of an eye; merge every known universe into one, causing widespread panic on an unimaginable scale." Said Krumm.

Everyone looked at Krumm shocked.

"Or not." Said Krumm.

"We've got to get to Plumber HQ and destroy that brain." Said Spongebob.

"How? We're trapped in Antartica." Said Ben.

"There's bound to be a Plumber base here." Said Spongebob.

Ickis thought of something.

"Since we're in a cold place. We should get warm coats." Said Ickis.

Spongebob pulled out five snow coats.

"Come on. We need to find a Plumber base." Said Spongebob.

The five put on the snow coats before walking off.

Meanwhile at the League of Evil's hideout; Quackerjack was shivering in fear in front of Mal.

"You let a very powerful brain get taken from you by Ben Tennyson and that crazy sponge?" said Mal.

"I did not mean to my lord." Quackerjack said, "It's in Plumber HQ as of this very moment. And it's very unstable right now."

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Mal.

"I know everything about this brain. It was an experiment to merge the brains of Cerebrocrustacean and Galvan's into one." Said Dr. Psychobos, "But an accident caused it to gain incredible god-like powers."

Shredder and Karai are shocked.

"But how is that possible?" Shredder asked. "No mere brain can do that."

Mal looked at Shredder.

"Whatever kind of powers this brain has, we can use it to take over the entire universe." Said Mal.

Mal then looked at Quackerjack once more.

"And you're to get it once more. With help from the Two Headed Parrot, King Sphinx, Vrak, Plankton, and Joker." Said Mal.

Quackerjack is confused.

"Why them?" He asked.

"Parrots are smart to begin with, King Sphinx to see what he's capable of, Vrak because he was arrested by the Plumber's once, Plankton because of his small size, and I want to get rid of the Joker very easily." Said Mal.

The Joker found out and is mad.

"Hey." He said. "I am not easy to get rid of."

Mal smiled.

"True but I just want some peace and quiet from you for a while." Said Mal, "Now get out of my site."

With that, Quackerjack, Two Headed Parrot, King Sphinx, Vrak, Plankton, and the Joker left.

"Now someone rub my feet." Said Mal.

He removed his shoes and revealed that his feet were very disgusting.

Everyone became disgusted.

"I don't got all day." Said Mal.


	2. Visit from Scrooge McDuck

Meanwhile at the manor; Yakko was cooking up a grilled cheese and ham sandwich on the stove.

"The secret to the perfect grilled cheese and ham sandwich is that you need to have the right kind of cheese. That's why I'm using munster cheese." said Yakko.

He removed the grilled cheese sandwich and placed it on a plate.

He smelled it and smiled.

"Man this looks good." Yakko said.

He then started to eat the sandwich.

G who came in smiled.

"Well Yakko the water a tower is finished and I might say it looks good." G said.

Yakko smiled.

"Thanks G. You know you building it for us was nice. It will feel like we are home." Yakko said.

"I think I'll go into my room." Said G.

He was about to leave, but was stopped by Yakko.

"About that. We turned your room into an alternate dimension and it can't be unchanged." Said Yakko.

G is mad.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"My bad." Said Yakko.

G left the kitchen in anger.

"Now to eat my sandwich." Said Yakko.

In the living room; Bugs was putting lots of money into the safe.

"Just the right amount of money to keep us going for a couple of years. Months in Duncan's case." Said Bugs.

Yakko is confused.

"Why's that?" said Yakko.

"Because Duncan likes to blow off the money we make on things that tend to be illegal. We still keep him around because he's the only one who knows how the criminal mind works." Said Bugs.

"Really? Then did ya hear the Beagle Boys are out?" Yakko asked

Bugs became shocked.

"You mean that gang of dogs that always try to rob Scrooge McDuck's money bin?" said Bugs.

"Yes I do." Said Yakko.

"Eh, not too surprising. Their mother always finds a way to bust them out all the time." Said Bugs.

Wakko entered the room eating a bathtub.

"Good bathtub." Said Wakko.

Bugs is shocked.

"WHY DID YOU EAT THE BATH TUB!?" Bugs shouted.

"I didn't see anyone's name on it." Said Wakko.

Bugs cried a bit.

"Why did I even agree to allow those three to live here?" said Bugs.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Don't bother, I'll get it." Said Yakko.

Yakko went to the door.

He opened it and saw Scrooge McDuck.

Yakko became shocked.

"Hey, it's Scrooge McDuck." Said Yakko.

"I don't think I've got the right place. I'm looking for Toon Manor." Said Scrooge.

"No this is it." Yakko said.

Scrooge entered the mansion before Yakko closed the door.

"Bless me bagpipes. This place is extraordinary." Said Scrooge.

"Need a place to sit down? I'll get you something to eat." Said Yakko.

Scrooge smiled.

"I like that." Scrooge said.

Yakko left and returned with a slice of red velvet cake just as Scrooge sat down on a recliner.

"Here you are." Said Yakko.

Scrooge took the cake and began to eat it.

He then stood up and walked over to the safe.

"Look at all this money." Said Scrooge.

"We make a lot." Said Bugs.

Sonic and Randy entered the living room with milkshakes in their hands. They saw Scrooge.

"If I lost any of me money in Duckburg, I'll use this as back up." Said Scrooge.

"Back off Grandpa." Said Sonic.

Everyone turned to Sonic.

Yakko smacked Sonic on the back of his head.

"Show a little respect to your elders." Said Yakko.

"Who's being mean? He really is my grandpa." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Scrooge and Sonic became shocked.

"Thanks for the Christmas present." Said Sonic.

Scrooge smiled.

"Aye, anything for family." Said Scrooge.

Randy thought of something.

"Wait a minute. You said in Greece that you had to raise yourself, yet you're saying that the richest duck is your grandfather? That doesn't even add up." Said Randy.

"To tell the truth. I just stop by his house every once in a while. I also call him grandpa to make him feel like he has grandkids." Said Sonic, "Besides, that's what old people always want."

"Aye, it's true." Said Scrooge.

Everyone was still shocked.

"That explains a lot." Said Bugs.

"Yep." Randy said.

"So gramps, what brings you to Toon Manor?" said Sonic.

"I just wanted to see what other rich people are like." Said Scrooge.

Launchpad entered the living room and saw Scrooge.

"Hey. Mr. McDee." Said Launchpad.

Scrooge is shocked when he saw his old friend.

"Launchpad, haven't seen you in a long time. What are you doing here?" said Scrooge.

"I live here." Said Launchpad.

Everyone became confused.

"You know each other?" said Yakko.

"Yep, I was a pilot for him." Launchpad said, "We went on some great adventures together."

Scrooge smiled and laughed.

"That is true." Scrooge said.

"You should check out the hanger. We've got lots of planes in there." Said Randy.

Later, the group was in the hanger and Scrooge was impressed.

"This is extraordinary. I must say, I haven't seen so many planes in all my life." Said Scrooge.

He saw the Tornado.

"And whose plane is this?" said Scrooge.

Sonic smiled.

"That would be mine." Sonic said.

Scrooge turned to Sonic.

"You own a plane of your own Sonic? You must have had a good teacher who taught you lots of stuff." Said Scrooge.

"Yeah, myself." Said Sonic.

Scrooge is shocked.

"You taught yourself everything?" said Scrooge.

"Well, I was trained on how to battle by someone else." Said Sonic.

"By the way, I heard that you found out about your past. Is this true?" said Scrooge.

Sonic smiled.

"Yep and I could not have done it without my friends." Sonic said, "Plus my roommates help with the money around here. One even owns a mall."

Just them G came in and he is still mad.

"Ok Yakko, I am giving you some voices to fix." He started and sees Scrooge.

"Can it be? The one and only Scrooge McDuck?" said G.

Scrooge saw G.

"I hate him already." Said Scrooge.

G smiled.

"I am your biggest fan." G said, "I love how you have a lot of business and I even had a bank in my mall named after you."

Scrooge is shocked.

"I take it back." Scrooge said.

"Sometimes, I get the feeling that his real mother drank during pregnancy." Said Randy.

G heard that and became offended.

"Hey." Said G.

Randy smiled.

"Sorry dude." Randy said to his best friend.

Scrooge smiled.

"Let's see this mall of yours." He said.

Later, the group was at a completely destroyed Crimson Dragon mall and G wasn't happy.

"YAKKO!" yelled G.

"It wasn't me. Wakko did it." Said Yakko.

"I found a very cheap wreaking ball." Said Wakko, "Worked pretty good. What was the harm in destroying the place? No one was inside."

G groaned in annoyance before walking off.

Sonic ran off and returned with a jackhammer and a yellow hard hat.

"Better fix up the place." Said Sonic.

He ran off and lots of jack hammering and sawing sounds were heard. Sonic returned shortly after.

"This is what the mall usually looks like?" said Scrooge.

"Um." Said Sonic.

Turns out, Sonic made it look a lot like himself as a sphinx.

"Sort of." Said Sonic.

Meanwhile in Duckburg; three of the Beagle Boy's: Big Time, Burger, and Bouncer were outside the money bin and were trying to get into it.

"When do we get to eat?" said Burger.

"Once we steal Scrooge's money." Said Bouncer.

"Good idea killing the guard Bouncer." Said Big Time.

Bouncer smiled.

"He had it coming." Said Bouncer.

They made it to where the money is stored and saw a hand print scanner.

"Maybe Megabyte should have come along with us. He is the smart one." Said Big Time.

Bouncer removed his hat, revealing that Megabyte Beagle was under it.

"You called me?" said Megabyte.

"You think you can break into a hand print scanner safe?" said Big Time.

Megabyte looked at it and smiled.

"There hasn't been a safe that I haven't been able to break into." Said Megabyte.

He pulled out lots of powder and a screen protector.

"What is that?" Big Time asked.

"The perfect way to breaking into a hand print scanner safe." Said Megabyte.

He put the powder on the screen protector and placed that on the scanner. The safe soon opened.

"Time to get to work." Said Big Time.

"Maybe now I can find something to eat." Said Burger.

"Can you go three seconds without thinking about eating Burger?" said Bouncer.

Then his stomach growled.

"Better make it quick, I'm starting to get hungry." Said Bouncer.

Two minutes later, the entire safe was empty.

"Quickly, to our underwater hideout." Said Big Time.

The four Beagle Boy's ran off.


	3. Finding a Plumber Base

Back in Antartica; Ben, Spongebob, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina were searching for a Plumber base.

Right now, Ickis was talking to Spongebob.

"So let me get this straight; you're the cook of the manor because you have a job at one of the best fast food restaurants on the planet?" said Ickis.

"Yes I do. Maybe I can have our roommate G give ya a job there. He could use some monsters to eat Garbage and scare crooks." SpongeBob said.

"Well with all the school work we're doing. We might not get any time to work. We only work for toenails." said Oblina.

SpongeBob laughed.

"He can do that. Besides it is not like you do school work all day right?" He asked.

"Sometimes." said Ickis.

Krumm soon sees something in the distance.

"I see something." said Krumm.

Ben sees it and smiles.

"I see it as well." Said Ben.

He pulled a pair of binoculars out one of Spongebob's holes and looked through them.

"That looks like an abandoned Plumber base." Said Ben.

Oblina is confused.

"How can ya tell Ben?" She asked

Ben put the binoculars down.

"I can't." said Ben.

"What are we waiting for, we've got to get in there." Said Ickis.

The five ran over to the base.

They reached a door, opened it up and entered the base before closing the door.

The five looked around the base.

"Wow." Oblina said.

Spongebob saw a door, opened it and saw lots of destroyed wires.

"Great, look at all these wires. It'll take 3 hours before we can send a message to Plumber HQ." said Spongebob.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Shorter with either Grey Matter or Brainstorm." Said Ben.

Ben slammed the Omnitrix and becomes Grey Matter.

"Okay, I should have the system back online in an hour." Said Grey Matter.

"Think you can activate Life Form Lock on that thing? The omnitrix will only last 15 minutes before timing out." Said Spongebob.

Grey Matter is shocked.

"Good point." He said.

Spongebob, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina left and entered a computer room.

"Wow." Ickis said, "This room is cool."

"I know." Said Oblina.

"As soon as the systems are back online, we need to send a message to the Plumbers and warn them that the brain they've got is very unstable now." Said Spongebob, "Till then, we'd better find a ship for when the systems are rebooted."

Ickis nodded.

"Ok." He said, "We will also find some garbage to eat as well."

Oblina looked at Ickis.

"There won't be any garbage since the place is abandoned." Said Oblina.

"You may never know." Said Krumm.

Later, the three were in a hanger bay and saw a totaled ship.

"Great, totaled." Said Ickis.

Spongebob pulled out a Plumber communicating device.

"Ben, how are you doing with the wires?" said Spongebob.

With Grey Matter; he was still connecting wires.

He smiled.

"I've managed to get ten wires connected. And 240 more to go." Said Grey Matter.

"As soon as you're done in there, come to the hanger. We found a destroyed ship." Said Spongebob.

"Can do." Grey Matter said.

With Quackerjack; he, Two Headed Parrot, King Sphinx, Vrak, Plankton, and Joker were trying to sneak into Plumber HQ.

"So how do we get in?" King Sphinx asked.

Vrak smiled.

"Through the front door." Said Vrak, "Sorry about this King Sphinx."

King Sphinx became confused.

"What?" said King Sphinx.

Vrak snapped his fingers.

"Zombats, come." Said Vrak.

Soon five Zombats came and flew to King Sphinx and he is shocked.

"What are you doing?" said King Sphinx.

"It's for your own good." Said Vrak.

King Sphinx soon grew to a gigantic size.

Giant King Sphinx is shocked.

"What's the meaning of this?" said King Sphinx.

"Distract the Plumber's so that we can get to that brain." Said Vrak.

Soon, lots of Plumber's came out as the villains entered the hideout without being spotted.


	4. Crime Scene

Back at Toon Manor; Scrooge, Launchpad, Sonic, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were in the living room.

"I must say, Toon City is a very interesting place." said Scrooge.

Launchpad chuckled.

"Well, interesting things happen here in Toon City. That's the city's motto." said Launchpad.

Scrooge smiled.

Scrooge then sees G who is still mad.

"What's your problem?" said Scrooge.

"Those Warner's. They're a menace to society." Said G.

The Warner's became shocked.

"Menace? The water tower at the Warner Bros. Studio is a Megazord." Said Yakko.

"No I mean Wakko destroyed my Mall." G said.

Bugs who was coming is heard this and is shocked.

"I am sorry G." Bugs said, "We all know you love that mall."

"They destroyed everything." Said G.

He soon realized something.

"Wait a minute. The water tower at the Warner Bros. Studio is actually a Megazord?" said G.

"In a way." Said Dot.

"I take back all those bad things I said about you." Said G, "I love the Power Rangers."

Dot smiled.

"And we promise we won't do any more mean things to your stuff." Dot said.

"Sorry about your mall." Yakko said.

"We won't do any more mean things after this one thing." Said Wakko.

He pulled out a remote, pushed a button and G started to get shocked nonstop.

"Worth it." Said G.

Sonic smiled.

"I tried to rebuild your mall but you saw right?" Sonic asked.

**Flashback**

Lots of jackhammering and sawing was heard and Sonic looked at the mall and saw that it looked like the Walt Disney castle.

Sonic is shocked.

"That's not right." Said Sonic.

He went back to jackhammering and sawing the building. He looked at it once more and saw that the mall now looked like a pyramid.

"Definitely not right." Said Sonic.

Unknown to him G was seeing this.

"SONIC!" G shouted.

Sonic went back to Jackhammering and sawing the building. He looked at it once more and saw that it was fixed. But the head fell off.

"Um, maybe I should leave it to the professionals." Said Sonic.

**End Flashback**

"Before I knew it, a bunch of construction workers managed to fix up the entire mall." Said Sonic.

Scrooge smiled and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"That's my grandson for you. I also hear that you're dating someone. I'll bet it's a beautiful female hedgehog." Said Scrooge.

Sonic chuckled nervously.

"About that." Said Sonic.

Just then Gwen came in and sees Scrooge.

"The one and only Scrooge McDuck." Said Gwen.

"And a grandfather figure to me." Said Sonic.

Scrooge is confused.

"Who's this broad?" said Scrooge.

"The person I'm dating." Said Sonic.

Scrooge became shocked.

"What?" said Scrooge.

Gwen became confused.

"How are you related to Sonic?" said Gwen.

Yakko whispered into Gwen's ear.

Gwen is shocked.

"Oh." She said.

Everyone heard a ringing.

"That's my phone." Said Scrooge.

He picked up his cell phone.

"I always thought he was prehistoric." Said Yakko.

Scrooge put the phone to his 'ear'.

"Hello?" Scrooge said before becoming shocked, "What?"

Everyone is confused.

"Okay, I understand." Said Scrooge.

He hung up.

"That was my accountant Fenton." Scrooge said before he started to cry, "ME MONEY BIN HAS BEEN ROBBED!"

Later; Scrooge, Launchpad, Sonic, the Warner's, and Gwen were in Duckberg and went to the Money Bin. They saw lots of cops and yellow tape.

"Now what?" said Scrooge.

Sonic came up with an idea.

"I've got this." Said Sonic.

He passed through the yellow tape and Chief Wiggum went towards him.

"Hey, you can't come through there." Said Chief Wiggum.

Sonic showed his S.H.E.I.L.D badge.

"Agent Sonic the Hedgehog of S.H.E.I.L.D. I'll take it from here." Said Sonic.

Wiggum became shocked.

"Aw dammit." Said Wiggum, "Okay everyone, S.H.E.I.L.D's here."

The cops groaned before leaving.

Scrooge became confused.

"How did he-"Scrooge was interrupted by Launchpad.

"He works with S.H.E.I.L.D." Said Launchpad.

"I see." Said Scrooge.

The group was now in the Money Bin and Sonic was inspecting the safe.

"A Hand Print Identification scanner. I don't see how the criminal could have gotten in that easily." Said Sonic.

He saw a screen protector on the scanner and removed it.

"Screen protector with dust on it." Said Sonic.

Dot is confused.

"Who would do that?" She asked.

"Whoever it was must have been very smart." said Wakko.

"I'd want to say the Beagle Boy's. They always try to rob me money bin." said Scrooge.

Yakko remembered something.

"Those guys did just recently break out of prison. But we can't jump to conclusions." said Yakko.

G ran into the room.

"There's a dead body." said G.

Everyone became shocked.

Everyone entered another room and saw a dead humanoid dog.

"How did he die?" said Gwen.

Yakko quickly put on a tan trench coat, and hat. He also pulled out a smoking pipe.

"This is a job for Hercule Yakko." Said Yakko.

"Hercules Yakko?" Everyone but Wakko and Dot asked.

"No, Hercule Yakko. Hercules is the name of a hero in Greek and Roman Mythology. Hercule is the name of a Belgian detective." Said Yakko.

"Oh." They said.

"That makes sense." Scrooge said.

Yakko started to inspect the body.

"What prey tell have you been doing dragon?" said Yakko.

"I found this body and a can of soda in his hands." Said G.

Yakko saw something else.

"That and this feather I found should tell us everything." Yakko said as he revealed a feather and gave it to G.

G became surprised

"Huh, how did I miss this?" said G.

"In your defense, it was lodged fairly deep into his nasal passage." Said Yakko.

"Oh." G said.

He soon realized that he was holding a feather that was stuck in somebody's nose and dropped it in disgust.

"I believe there's only one thing left for us to do." Said Yakko.

"What?" said Launchpad.

"We must dust the body." Said Yakko.

Wakko threw some dust on the body.

"Is this your way of dusting a corpse?" said Sonic.

"In a way. Now we dust it for real." Said Yakko.

"For fingerprints?" said Gwen.

"No to get rid of the dust Wakko threw on the dead body." Yakko said.

Everyone but Yakko, Wakko, and Dot fell anime style.

Later, Yakko was talking to everyone, stating that he solved the mystery.

"I solved the mystery." Said Yakko, "The reason there was a feather in the corpse's nasal passage was because the body was kill by someone using a pillow with a bunch of loose feathers."

Sonic is confused.

"What kind of idiot kills someone with a pillow?" Sonic asked.

"The kind of idiot who is actually smart enough to make it look like the person has died of natural causes." Said Yakko.

Yakko then showed the can of soda.

"It brings me to my most interesting piece of evidence." Said Yakko, "The dead body never drank any soda during his shift. The can of soda came from a company called Beagle Boy's Soda's. We have our killer."

"The Beagle Boys." Everyone said.

"Exactly. They also stole the money from the bin by using dust and a screen protector so that the Hand Print Scanner will think that it's scanning Scrooge's finger prints." Said Yakko.

"Where could they be now?" said Gwen.

"I looked at some security footage, and they said something about an underwater hideout." Said Yakko.

Sonic's cheeks puffed up a bit before he swallowed.

"My sea sickness has returned." Said Sonic.

Scrooge sighed.

"I blame whoever gave birth to him." Said Scrooge.

"They're dead." Said Launchpad.

Scrooge sighed.

"Figures." Said Scrooge.

Sonic's eyes started spinning.

"It's all coming back to me." Said Sonic.

Wakko pulled out a frying pan from his gag bag and hit Sonic in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Thank you." Everyone but Sonic and Wakko said.

"We need to find a way to get to the Beagle Boy's underwater hideout. But how?" said G.

Everyone did some thinking until Scrooge came up with an idea.

"I know a guy." Said Scrooge.


	5. Leaving Antarctica

With the Villain's, they were in the Plumber Base, trying to find the brain.

"This is taking too long." said Plankton.

Joker stepped on Plankton.

"Don't be so one eyed about it." said Joker.

A drum solo was heard.

"One zombat would have only grown you to an extra inch tall." said Vrak.

"Can we find that brain already? I'm hungry for a pamango fruit." said the chest head parrot.

"I agree." The top Head said, "Plus I want to see that Godzilla movie."

"Quiet." said Quackerjack.

The group reached the monitoring room.

"We could use this room to find that brain." said Quackerjack.

"Agreed." Plankton said.

Back outside; the Plumbers were still trying to stop King Sphinx when Patelliday got a hunch.

"I have the strange feeling that this is only a distraction." said Patelliday, "Wait. All the Plumber's are dealing with this, aren't they?"

Rook appeared next to Patelliday.

"Everyone but Ben and Spongebob. I have no clue where they are at." said Rook.

Max looked at Rook.

"Last me and Patelliday saw those two, they disappeared because of a-"Max said before he realized something, "Rook, head back into HQ. That brain those two managed to save is in danger."

Rook nodded.

"Right." Rook said and ran off.

Max is mad as he saw King Sphinx.

"How am I going to do this?" Max asked.

Just then a voice is heard.

"Excuse me." A voice asked.

Max turned and saw the Gromble.

"I seem to have lost some of my students and they're good friends of your grandson." Said Gromble.

Max screamed and aimed his blaster at Gromble.

"Get back." Said Max.

"Easy. Anyone who's a friend or relative of Ben Tennyson is a friend of mine." Said Gromble.

Max then remembered what Ben told him.

"Wait, you're the Gromble." Max said.

"Yes. And I have been searching for my three best students." He said, "SO WHERE ARE THEY!"

"I wish I knew." Said Max, "Wait, Spongebob did say something about a brain he managed to acquire possibly being able to send him, Ben, and your students to Antarctica."

Gromble became shocked.

"ANTARCTICA? That place it out of sewer range." Said Gromble.

With Rook; he was making his way to the storage part of HQ.

"I gotta get there." Rook said, "Maybe I should have called Spider Man to help."

Suddenly, a slinky wrapped around Rook.

"What the?" said Rook.

Quackerjack appeared on springs.

"IT'S PLAYTIME!" yelled Quackerjack.

Rook is mad.

"Quackerjack." Said Rook.

Vrak and Two Headed Parrot appeared as well.

"With backup." Said Vrak.

"So you are using King Sphinx's attack to distract the Plumbers so that you can get your hands on that very powerful brain." Said Rook.

"Yes. Yes I did." The evil duck said.

"Once in our possession, the entire universe shall be ours." Said Vrak.

"That is never going to happen." Said Rook.

He put his Proto Tool in sword mode and cut the slinky.

The villains are shocked.

Quackerjack pulled out some type of toy crystal sword, but it turned out to be real.

"IT'S PLAYTIME!" yelled Quackerjack.

Soon they all charges at each other.

Meanwhile with Ben's group.

Spongebob grabbed the totaled ship's controls.

"Obviously it'll take more than some super glue to fix this." Said Spongebob.

Grey Matter sighed.

"Man I hope everyone is doing fine." Grey Matter said and took a picture of him and Kai out, "She must be doing good."

He put the photo away.

Grey Matter reattached the last wire and everything turned back on.

"Plumber' base fully operational once again." Said Grey Matter.

He jumped out of the wire bay.

"Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock." Said Grey Matter.

He managed to hit the omnitrix, turning him back to Ben.

"I've got to get to the hanger." Said Ben.

He ran off.

With Spongebob, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina; they noticed that the lights were coming back on.

"The systems are back on." Said Oblina.

"Good, we've got to get a message to HQ." said Spongebob, "Stay in the hanger till Ben gets here."

He ran off into the computer room.

He turned on the computer.

"Plumber Headquarters in Bellwood." Said Spongebob.

The screen showed the monitoring room in Plumber HQ and Joker was shown.

"What's the problem Squarepants, frozen in Antarctica?" said Joker.

He did his signature laugh.

Spongebob became mad.

"Joker." Said Spongebob.

"The brain's practically already ours. So go back into the ocean." Said Joker.

Joker laughed before Spongebob turned off the computer.

Spongebob pulled out his communicating device.

"Ben, the ship needs to be repaired fast. The League is already in possession of the brain." Said Spongebob.

"I hear ya Sponge Boy." Ben said.

Ickis starts to panic and running around crazy.

"What can we do? The brain is already in possession of some very great evil." Said Ickis.

Oblina slapped Ickis.

"Pull yourself together." Said Oblina.

"Who are you kidding Oblina? We're done for either way." Said Krumm.

Ben managed to appear.

"I'm here and ready to jury rig a ship." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Jury Rigg.

"Fix, Fix, Fix, Fix." Jury Rigg said as he repaired the totaled ship.

Spongebob entered the hanger and saw the repaired ship.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Jury Rigg back to Ben.

"The ship is repaired." Said Ben.

"Finally. Now we've got to get back to Bellwood." Said Spongebob.

The five entered the ship and Spongebob managed to get it to fly.


	6. Sonic's New SHEILD Equipment

Back with Scrooge's group; they were at Gyro Gearloose's(Ducktales) lab.

"So you need a submarine to find an underwater base that's occupied by the Beagle Boys? What luck, I had just finished up a submarine." said Gyro.

Sonic was groaning some more.

Wakko hit him on the back of the head with a frying pan once more, knocking him out.

Gwen became mad.

"Will you quit doing that?" said Gwen.

"Unless you find a way to make him loose his seasickness. I'm going to keep on hitting him in the back of the head with a frying pan." said Wakko.

Sonic got back on his feet.

"Over my seasickness once again." said Sonic.

But Wakko his Sonic with a mallet.

Gwen grabbed Wakko's neck.

"Will you stop doing that?" said Gwen.

But Wakko hit Gwen over the head with his mallet.

"Down boy." Said Yakko.

Wakko sat down.

"Down." Said Wakko.

"Back." Said Yakko.

"Back." Said Wakko.

"Sit." Said Yakko.

"Sit." Said Wakko.

Sonic got back on his feet and helped Gwen up.

"How do we even put up with them?" said Sonic.

"No idea." Said Gwen.

Suddenly, a belt appeared on Sonic's waist. It had the S.H.E.I.L.D symbol on the center and what looked like a Delta Morpher.

He noticed everything.

"A gift from Fury." Said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"_Hellicarrier to blue hedgehog, do you read me?_" Fury said from somewhere.

Sonic removed his left glove, revealing a communicating watch and a time telling watch.

"Of course. I received the stuff you gave me." Said Sonic.

A split screen appeared and Fury smiled.

"The top scientists of S.H.E.I.L.D invented that stuff." Said Fury.

"How so?" said Sonic.

"For example, you know that device on the belt that looks like the Delta Morpher on SPD?" said Fury.

Sonic removed the device.

"Yes." Sonic said. "Why?"

"We've been working on something in secret for a while." Said Nick.

"What?" said Sonic.

"Your very own Megazord." Said Nick.

Everyone but Nick is shocked.

"You've been working on a Megazord in secret for who knows how long, and you're giving it to me so that I can use it? Why's that?" said Sonic.

"You've proven that you're worthy enough to use some very advanced weaponry. If you need the Megazord, use the device I gave you to call the S.H.E.I.L.D flyers over to your location, than have them form the Megazord. Once it's formed, you'll be able to enter the Megazord and control the giant robot." Said Nick.

Sonic smiled.

Gyro is shocked.

"I've never built anything like that." Said Gyro.

"And another thing. Much like the Delta Morpher from SPD, it has a Judgment mode and and Containment mode." Said Nick.

Sonic smiled.

"Thank you Fury. Over and out." Said Sonic.

The communicating watch turned off.

Sonic set his sights on G.

"Okay Dragon, did you eat all the eggs this morning?" said Sonic.

He used his S.H.E.L.I.D device and activated Judgment mode on G. It started showing a red x and a blue o for ten seconds before it stopped on the red x.

"Uh oh." Said G.

"GUILTY!" said Sonic.

"Hey I was making an omelet for a double breakfast date for me, Debbie Ben and Kai." G said, "You can't contain me for that."

Sonic smiled.

"Ah I will let it slide." Sonic said.

"Thanks." G said.

Sonic smiled.

"Now let's get going." Sonic said, "But first."

He closed up the device.

"Containment mode." Said Sonic.

It shined on G, before he was trapped in a card.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said G.

"Needed to see if it'll work." Said Sonic.

Later, Scrooge, Launchpad, the Warner's, Gwen, Sonic, and G were in the sub as Sonic was driving it.

"That base has to be here somewhere." Said Sonic.

G was looking on the radar.

"I don't see a thing." said G.

He then sees something.

"Something's coming on the radar. Two miles northeast." Said G.

Sonic steered the sub to the right a bit. He and the group saw what looked like an underwater city.

"Is that Atlantis?" Sonic asked.

G is shocked.

"No that is Vrak's underwater lair." G said.

Sonic is shocked.

"You mean that Alien prince that the Megaforce Rangers face and member of the League?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Said G.

"Care to explain why it has the words 'Beagle Boy's lair' on it?" said Scrooge.

Everyone did some thinking.

"It's very obvious. The Beagle Boys have taken control of it." Said Dot.

Sonic flipped some switches.

"Engaging stealth mode." Said Sonic.

In the hideout; Ma Beagle was eating a sandwich as the Beagle Boys appeared.

"Hey Ma were back." Megabyte said.

"About time." Said Ma.

"We had to stop at a Burger King because someone just had to eat lots of stuff." Said Big Time.

"Can I help it if I'm always hungry?" said Burger.

"I blame your father for this." Said Ma.

"Please, he told us that you're the reason for Burger's big appetite." Said Bank Job.

"Your father was a liar." Said Ma.

"No he's not." The siblings said.

"Sheesh, outnumbered by a bunch of your own sons." Said Ma.

Outside the hideout; the sub was still trying to find a way in the hideout.

"There's an opening that's unguarded." Said Launchpad.

"Good, the Beagle Boy's won't know what hit em." Said Sonic

They reached the opening.

"Now to stop those Beagle Boys." Said Wakko.

"And return me money to the money bin." Said Scrooge.


	7. Regaining the Brain

With Spongebob, Ben, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm; they were still flying the ship. Only they were now at Bellwood.

"Approaching Plumber HQ." said Ben.

"Good. We'll be there shortly." said Spongebob.

Krumm looked out the window and saw something shocking.

"There's a giant sphinx attacking the city." said Krumm.

Ben, SpongeBob, Ickis and Oblina saw this and are shocked as Krumm.

"Oh no." Ben said, "Vrak must have made King Sphinx gigantic."

"You're going to have to go Way Big." Spongebob said before turning to Ickis, "Ickis, how big can you go by looming?"

"I don't know my true potential." Said Ickis.

"Well can ya try?" Ben asked.

"I could." Said Ickis.

A hatch on the ship opened and Ben and Ickis jumped out onto a building.

They entered the building and eventually made it to the bottom.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Time for Way Big." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix and became Way Big.

Ickis gulped.

"Ok Ickis you can do it." He said.

His eyes started to turn red before eventually growing to Way Bigs size.

"We need to take this fight out of Bellwood. People will get hurt." Said Way Big.

"I'm with you there." Said Ickis.

The two began to battle King Sphinx.

With Spongebob, Oblina, and Krumm; they landed close to Max's Plumbing and left the ship.

"We've got to get to that brain." Said Spongebob.

"Right." The two monsters said

The three ran off.

They eventually reached Rook who was still battling Quackerjack, Two Headed Parrot, and Vrak.

"Rook." Said Spongebob.

"I will handle this. You have got to get to that brain." Said Rook.

"You got it." Oblina said with thumbs up.

The three eventually reached the storage bay and saw that Plankton and Joker had the brain.

"Great, we're too late." Said Krumm.

"At last, the very powerful brain is finally ours." Said Plankton.

Oblina is mad.

'Oh no you don't." She said.

She ran towards the two villains.

"Turn her into an umbrella." Said Plankton.

The brain started to glow before it zapped Oblina, turning her into an umbrella.

Spongebob and Krumm became shocked.

"Whoa." Said Krumm.

Planktion smiled.

"Turn me into a Giant so that I can help King Sphinx." Plankton ordered.

The brain zapped Plankton and he grew a bit.

"Yes, now I can crush my enemies and take over the world." Said Plankton.

He laughed before realizing that he's only the same size as Oblina.

"Hey what gives?" said Plankton.

Plankton turned to the brain.

"MAKE ME GIANT AS KING SPHINX!" He ordered

The brain zapped him, but he only grew an inch.

"Seriously?" said Plankton.

Joker took the brain from Plankton.

"MAKE PLANKTON GIGANTIC AND DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME!" Joker shouted.

Soon the brain blasted Plankton giant and the same size as King Sphinx.

"Yes, now I can dispose of Ben Tennyson." Said Plankton.

Joker aimed the brain at Spongebob.

"Strip Spongebob of his ability to breathe air." Said Joker.

The brain was about to zap Spongebob, but he pulled out a mirror.

The blast bounced off the mirror and managed to hit Plankton.

Plankton panted in exhaustion.

"Water." Said Plankton.

"Oh boy." Said Joker.

Krumm managed to kick the brain out of Joker's hands and it ended up going inside of Spongebob.

"What the." Everyone said.

Spongebob's brain started to grow a bit before it glowed.

"This is not going to end well." Said Spongebob.

"Obviously, the brain is now inside of you." Said Krumm.

"I might end up shrinking Plankton back to normal size." Said Spongebob.

SpongeBob fired a blast and shrunk Plankton down.

Two Headed Parrot grabbed a hamster ball, filled it up with water and put Plankton in it before closing the ball and running off.

Plumber Jerry appeared and started jabbering lots of stuff.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Said Krumm.

"I know." SpongeBob said.

He soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, I now have god like powers." Said Spongebob.

With the battle outside.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Said King Sphinx.

He used his staff to shoot some red energy to Ickis and Way Big.

Way Big shot some of his own, counter striking King Sphinx's energy.

Giant Ickis smiled and ran and punched King Sphinx.

"AHHHHH!" King Sphinx shouted.

"No one can top me. I'm a Loomer." Said became shocked._

"Time to end this." Said Way Big.

He punched King Sphinx.

However, the mutant Sphinx got back on his feet.

"What?" said Ickis.

"Not good." Said Way Big.

Spongebob managed to exit the base.

"Shrink King Sphinx back to normal size." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob's head started to glow before it zapped King Sphinx back to normal size.

"Oh boy." Said King Sphinx.

The other villains exited the Plumber base.

"Time to retreat." Said Vrak.

The League members pushed buttons on their watches before teleporting.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Way Big back to Ben.

Ickis went back to normal size.

"Oh yeah." Ickis said, "That was cool."

"You know it." Said Ben.

The Gromle walked over to Ickis.

"Well done Ickis. You grew to a very gigantic size. I don't think I've ever seen you do that. But I just got one thing to ask." Said Gromble, "WHY WERE YOU, KRUMM, AND OBLINA IN ANTARCTICA?"

"Um that would be SpongeBob's fault Gromble." Ben said, "That brain zapped me, my friend and Ickis, Krumm and Oblina there."

The Gromble looked at Ben.

"Where is this Spongebob that you speak of?" said Gromble.

Spongebob who was holding the umbrella turned Oblina and Krumm appeared.

"Right here." Said Spongebob.

The Gromble turned to SpongeBob mad.

"YOU SENT MY BEST STUDENTS TO ANTARCTICA?!" yelled Gromble.

"To be fair, I'm not the one who turned Oblina into an umbrella." Said Spongebob.

"It's true." Krumm said, "Also in his defense it was an accident that we were sent to Antarctica."

Gromble took the umbrella from Spongebob's hands.

"Can you turn her back to normal?" said Gromble.

"Can I? Turn the umbrella back into a monster." Said Spongebob.

His head zapped the umbrella and turned the umbrella back into Oblina.

"About time." Oblina said.

She realized something.

"Where's the brain?" said Oblina.

"It's now stuck inside of me." Said Spongebob, "I now have god like powers."

Oblina put her hand in SpongeBob's head and grabbed the brain.

"Finally, now we've got to get rid of this brain." Said Oblina.

Everyone heard a phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Said Ben.

He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said Ben.

A split screen appeared and on the other line was Duncan.

"Hey, I don't know if you know this, but G's room is a portal leading to another dimension." Said Duncan.

Everyone is shocked.

"What did ya do Duncan?" Ben said mad.

"Why would I be calling to say that I got into a serious mess? Somebody turned G's room into an alternate dimension and it wasn't me." Said Duncan, "Even I am not that mean to turn a room of our roommate that helps make money or the manor into another dimension."

"Okay, what all have you tried?" said Ben.

"I tried Charmcaster and Raven. But they couldn't do squat." said Duncan.

SpongeBob smiled.

"I've got something very powerful in my possession." said Spongebob.

"Well you'd better come over here and use it. The portal has already consumed my knifes and guns." said Duncan.

"We'll be there." said Ben.

He hung up his phone.

"We've got to get to the mansion." said Ben.

The five ran off.

"Hey, now who's going to pay for all this damage?" said Max.


	8. Defeating the Beagle Boys

Back in the Beagle Boy's hideout, the heroes were sneaking around the entire Beagle Boy's hideout. They soon reached a hallway with a security camera on it and Sonic stopped everyone.

The hedgehog started to check his belt.

"Okay Fury, what else you have for me in this belt?" said Sonic.

He pulled out some type of needle.

"This should do." said Sonic.

He threw the needle at the camera and it started to short out before blowing up.

Sonic became shocked.

"Thank you Fury." Said Sonic.

"Wow, that must have been one special needle." Said Gwen.

"Aye, it must have been made out of some type of special metal." Said Scrooge.

Launchpad thought of something.

"By the way, once this is over, I was thinking of buying every season of Power Rangers off of Amazon." Said Launchpad.

Sonic became shocked.

"Power Rangers? It irks me to say this, but who in their right mind would want to watch that? It's mostly a bunch of stock footage from a Japanese show called Super Sentai. The only time something from Power Ranger's didn't use stock footage was when that Mighty Morphin Power Rangers movie was made." Said Sonic.

"Good point." G said.

"I can make a point." Said Sonic.

"Eh em, we need to get me money back." Said Scrooge.

"Oh yeah." Sonic said.

Soon they ran off and G realized something.

"Hey how do ya think these Beagle Boys got the money to steal the money vault?" G asked.

Everyone realized G was right.

"That is a good question." Scrooge said.

With the Beagle Boys and their mother; they were talking to someone. That someone was Broodwing (Power Rangers SPD).

"We managed to get the money from Scrooges money bin." Said Bouncer.

"And it's all thanks to you for giving us all that equipment." Said Megabyte.

Broodwing nodded.

"My pleasure Beagle Boys." Broodwing said, "I am always happy to help family members of my old friend Ma Beagle."

"Good thing I called." Said Ma.

The heroes appeared and Sonic, Gwen, and G were shocked when they saw Broodwing.

"Well now, if it isn't our old pal Broodwing." Said Sonic.

Broodwing turned and saw Sonic and the heroes.

"You again?" said Broodwing.

"Still working for others that are willing to pay you good money." Said G.

"None of your business." Said Broodwing.

"It is when you rob me money bin." Said Scrooge.

Launchpad leaned over to Yakko.

"Who is this guy?" said Launchpad.

Yakko is confused.

"You guess is as good as mine." Yakko said.

G turned to them.

"That's Broodwing. One of the few people all the original residents know. He sells weaponry to anyone who can afford it. He doesn't care about the destruction that happens, only the money he makes." Said G.

"You are correct Dragon." Said Broodwing.

G is mad.

"So Bat Wing what have ya been up to?" G asked.

"Still working for those that pay me money up front. And it's Broodwing." Said Broodwing.

He pulled out a blaster and shot a laser at the group.

"Let's see what this belt can do." Said Sonic.

He pushed the logo on his belt and a force field surrounded the group.

"Nice." Gwen said.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Said Sonic.

Ma Beagle pulled out a tommy gun and started shooting at the force field, but nothing happened.

"What?" said Ma Beagle.

"Toon Manor residents, attack." Said Sonic.

G changed into GoldDragonNinja and charged to Broodwing.

"Let's do this Broodwing." Said G.

"Gladly." Said Broodwing.

He summoned KryBots.

"KryBots, attack." Said Broodwing.

The KryBots and Beagle's started to charge.

Sonic pulled out his katana and gave it to Gwen.

"You'll need it more than me babe." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Thanks." Said Gwen.

Sonic turned off the force field.

The fight was on.

"This beats fighting Bushroot any day of the week." Said Sonic.

With Bushroot; he was watering lots of plants before sneezing.

"Who's talking about me?" The plant asked.

He shrugged it off before he continued watering his plants.

Back in the Beagle Boy's hideout; the fight was continuing.

"Grandpa Scrooge, you need to find your money. This base will be flooded real soon." Said Sonic.

"Aye." Said Scrooge.

He ran off.

Later, Scrooge found a room that had all his money.

"My Money." Scrooge said.

He was about to run in but three Blue Head Krybots and an Orange Head one appeared.

"Seriously?" said Scrooge.

The robots charged at Scrooge, but he fought them and easily destroyed them.

"Good thing I'm a black belt." Said Scrooge.

He started to stuff all his money into his top hat.

"Good thing this hat is bottomless." Said Scrooge.

The money was soon stuffed into his hat before he ran off.

Back with the other's, the heroes managed to defeat Broodwing, the Beagle Boys, and the Krybots.

"It's over Ma Beagle." Said Dot.

"It only ends when I say so." Said Ma.

Sonic became mad.

"Hey, that's what I say." Said Sonic.

Ma smiled.

"Boys, get into those robots Broodwing gave us." Ma said.

"RIGHT!" Big Time, Bouncer, Burger, and Megabyte said.

The five left.

"This won't end well." Said G.

The heroes managed to get into the sub before returning to the surface. They got out just as they saw five giant robots emerging from the water.

The first robot looked like the Mighty Morphin Megazord, but it was blue. It was being piloted by Burger.

The second one looked like the Lightspeed Rescue Megazord. It was being piloted by Megabyte.

The third looked like the Turbo Megazord. It was being piloted by Big Time.

The fourth looked like the Dino Thunder Megazord. It was being piloted by Ma Beagle.

The last one looked like the Ninja Storm Megazord. It was being piloted by Bouncer.

The heroes were very shocked.

"What the what? How did Broodwing manage to make those robots?" Gwen asked shocked.

"No idea." Said G.

Sonic pulled out his new device.

"S.H.E.I.L.D flyers to Duckberg." Said Sonic.

Five red, blue, green, orange, and black ships appeared in Duckberg.

"Form the Megazord." Said Sonic.

The flyers managed to form a Megazord that looked like the SPD S.W.A.T Megazord.

"Oh yeah." Said Sonic.

He jumped in the Megazord and landed on what looked like a treadmill. Suddenly, a grey jumpsuit, and helmet with black shades appeared on Sonic.

"Motion control?" said Sonic, "Okay."

Inside the Robots; Megabyte is shocked.

"Another one?" said Megabyte.

"Broodwing never said anything about the hedgehog having a Megazord." Said Ma.

G smiled.

"He's not the only one who has one. I have one myself." Said G.

The heroes became shocked.

"You do?" they asked.

"Of course. And I'll summon it right now." Said G.

He pulled out a red Dragon Dagger and played it.

Soon a Red version of Tommy's Dragonzord appeared.

Everyone is shocked.

"Now that's my Dragonzord." Said G.

"Our turn." Said Wakko.

"Warner Bros. Studio Water Tower Zord." Said Yakko.

In the Warner Bros. Studio, two of the water towers legs became arms, summoned a Warner Bros. logo to be the shield, and a table to be the sword. The Zord eventually came to Duckberg.

The Warner's jumped into the water tower and began to control it.

"Let's do this." Said Sonic.

"Right." The siblings said.

"Got it." GoldDragonNinja said.

Sonic charged on over to the giant mechs and punched the one with Bouncer on it.

"Ugh." Said Bouncer.

The Dragonzord breathed fire at Ma's robot.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ma.

The Warner's managed to slice at the mechs with Burger, Big Time, and Megabyte.

"Ugh." The three Beagle's said.

Sonic managed to aim both his Megazord's arms at Burger's robot.

"Fire laser cannons." Said Sonic.

Lasers shot out of the Megazord and hit the robot.

Burger is shocked and looked at the readers.

"Uh oh." He said to the readers.

The laser blasted the robot.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Burger.

Now Ma is mad.

"Take this you no good heroes." Ma said.

Her robot shot lasers from its horn and at The Warner's Megazord.

"Uh oh." Dot said.

However the red Dragonzord got in the way and shot ice at the lasers, freezing them.

Ma is shocked.

"Uh oh." She said.

G smiled.

"I think it is time to end it." He said and played a note.

The Dragonzord roared and the drill on its tail spun and slashed Ma's Robot.

Inside everything was exploding and Ma is shocked.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Ma shouted.

"Finnish the robot off old friend." G said.

He played his dagger again.

The heroes megazords managed to fire missiles to the villains, causing them to do lots of exploding.

The Beagle's managed to get out of their robots before they exploded.

Sonic jumped out of his Megazord, and held out his new device.

"It's judgment time." Said Sonic.

He pushed the button on the device, it opened up and started to scan the Beagles to see if they were guilty or not.

The Beagles are shocked.

"This won't end well." Said Megabyte.

The scanner stopped on the X.

"Guilty." Sonic said.

"Oh no." The Beagles said scared.

G smiled.

"Yo Sonic, I have something for ya." G said and whistled.

Soon a Blue Version of RIC came.

Sonic is shocked.

"Thanks G." Sonic said.

Soon the Blue RIC transformed into a Cannon and Sonic aims it at the Beagles.

"Um should we run?" Burger asked.

"Canine cannon." Sonic said before pulling the trigger, "Fire."

The cannon shot two lasers at the Beagles.

"To late." Said Big Time.

The lasers hit the Beagles, weakening them.

"Confinement mode." Said Sonic.

He closed his new device, the lights on it shined, and the Beagles were trapped in five cards.

"S.H.I.E.L.D Flyers, return to base." Said Sonic.

Sonic's megazord turned back into the five separate flyers and flew off.

Sonic placed the device on his belt.

The heroes gathered.

"That was awesome." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said Launchpad.

"DRAGON!" yelled Broodwing.

The heroes saw Broodwing appear in front of them.

"I have a message for your roommates old and new. I have returned and I will stop at nothing to stop you all." Broodwing said before flying off, "So long losers."

G was about to go after him, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Leave him. Broodwing's not our problem at the moment. He'll be back." Said Sonic.

Scrooge removed his hat.

"We need to return me money to the money bin." Said Scrooge.

Sonic walked over to Scrooge and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on gramps." Said Sonic.

"Let's return your money." Said Yakko.

The group walked off.


	9. Broodwing with the League

At the League's hideout; Mal was berating Quackerjack, Vrak, Joker, Plankton, King Sphinx, and Two Headed Parrot.

"You failed me. Getting that brain should have been a sure thing. But you let it fall into the hands of Ben Tennyson, that crazy Squarepants guy, and three monsters?" said Mal.

"It wasn't our fault my lord." said Quackerjack.

"We were caught by surprise." said King Sphinx.

"We won't fail you again." said Vrak.

Mal sighed.

"True." He said. "While you were all out I recruited someone who can help."

The villains were confused.

"Who?" Vrak asked.

"Us." A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Broodwing and the Psycho Rangers(PRIS/PRLG).

"This is only a temporary alliance." Said Mal.

"As soon as this guy's broke, I'm leaving." Said Broodwing.

Mal is mad.

"Oh I am never going broke." He said, "I have lots of money and gold and silver."

"Still temporary." Said Broodwing.

"And we are here because Mal promised us some action." Psycho Red said.

"Yeah." Blue said.

The other villains are shocked.

Back at the mansion; Ben, Rook, Spongebob, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Gromble, and Duncan were looking at the portal where G's room was at.

"Now this is one serious problem." Said Gromble.

Spongebob held the brain up.

"Not when I have the brain." SpongeBob said.

The Gromble looked at Ben.

"You sure he can do it?" Gromble asked.

"Of course. He activated the brain in the first place." Said Ben.

"Turn this portal back into a bedroom." Said Spongebob.

The brain zapped the portal and turned it into a little girl's room.

"Eh, close enough." Said Spongebob.

Ben grabbed the brain.

"Turn it back into my roommate's room." Ben said.

The brain zapped it and turned back to G's old room.

"Better." Ben said.

"Now we just need to get rid of this brain." Said Spongebob.

Ickis ate the brain.

"Will that do?" said Ickis.

He hiccupped a zap out of his mouth and it hit Gromble, turning him into an exact replica of himself.

"Uh oh." Said Ickis.

"ICKIS!" Ickis Gromble shouted.

Ickis zapped him again and turned him back to normal but with wings of a Phoenix.

Gromble noticed the wings.

"Now this is an improvement." Said Gromble.

Ickis zapped the wings off.

Gromble became mad.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" said Gromble.

Ickis burped again and zapped the wings back on him.

Gromble smiled.

"Never mind." He said and left.

Spongebob turned to Ickis.

"You do realize it'll only be temporary. Your next appearance will mean that Gromble won't have his wings anymore." Said Spongebob.

"Nah, the brain inside me gave it to him permanently." Ickis said, "So want to see Godzilla?"

"I don't have anything better to do." Said Spongebob.

"Me neither." Said Ben.

"Let's go." Oblina said.

With that they left.

Meanwhile, in the living room; Bugs was reading when he sees his friends come in.

"So what happened?" said Bugs.

"Broodwing." Said Sonic.

Bugs is shocked.

"Broodwing is back?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, he teamed up with the Beagle Boy's and he gave us a message. He'll stop at nothing till we're all defeated." Said G.

Bugs is mad.

"We have to tell the others." Bugs said.


End file.
